Hell Week
by SeekingSarah
Summary: Cappie has a secret. Will it destroy everything he has come to know and love? Please read/review!
1. The News

"Mom, Dad! How've you been?" Cappie asked, getting a huge smile on his face after answering his cell phone. His parents were constantly on the move and Cappie was lucky if he heard from them even once a month. In fact, it had been three months since their last phone call.

"School's going great, only one short semester left and your baby boy will have graduated! Do you think you'll be able to make it to the ceremony?" Cappie asked, not wanting to get his hopes up. Sure enough, his smile was quickly replaced with a frown as his parents proceeded to tell him that not only could they not make it to his graduation ceremony, but that they were going to be in Africa helping to build sewage systems in one of the many impoverished villages there. They probably wouldn't even be able to call him on the day of his graduation to congratulate him, but they would try their best for their baby boy.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Cappie said flatly. "I'm sure the people there will appreciate all of your help." Cappie knew how his parents were. Since the day he was born they were always putting some elaborate altruistic mission ahead of their son's needs. Until middle school, Cappie had actually traveled the world with them. Once Cappie turned twelve, his grandparents arranged with his parents to have the young boy come live with them so he could have a more structured and nurturing lifestyle. Cappie's parents were still his caregivers, as they surprisingly managed to have pretty good benefits for leading such eccentric lives.

"No, I totally understand. Try to call me if you can. But I know those villages in Africa don't exactly have the best cell phone service," Cappie replied with a humorless chuckle. Cappie had seen too many poverty-stricken communities in his lifetime. He appreciated all of the work that his parents put into making the world a better place, really he did, it was just there were certain times in his life that he wished he could be a priority. Graduation was going to take a huge toll on him without the support of his parents being there, but he tried his best not to sound discouraged over the phone. He had too much pride to allow his parents to think that they had actually upset him in any way. The line went quiet for a minute and Cappie could sense that something was up.

"Alright guys, spit it out. I've been your son for how long now? Twenty-two years? I can tell when you're trying to avoid telling me something," Cappie said, a glimmer of hope returning to his eyes. Maybe there would be some good news after all. No such luck. After another awkward silence, Cappie's father finally told him the real reason for their phone call.

"What do you mean?" Cappie asked nervously, trying to process what his father had just said to him. His eyebrows furrowed as he anxiously played with the car keys that he had set down on the nightstand moments earlier.

"You cannot be serious, dad," Cappie said, a hint of anger rising in his voice. "Dad, this is the only thing that you and mom have ever done for me in my whole life, and you're telling me it's gone? Just gone. What in the hell do you expect I do?" he asked his father furiously. Sure, his parents had let him down too many times to count. Birthdays were missed, high school graduation. Heck, they hadn't even been around to move him into college; Cappie wouldn't be surprised if his parents didn't even know what school he went to.

"Does Gram know about this?" Cappie asked bitterly. He could not even begin to process the news he had just been given.

"No, of course she wouldn't. Of course I'm not going to tell her. There's not too much she can do about it right now, is there?" Cappie retorted, shaking his head in disbelief. Of all the low, appalling things his parents had ever done to him, this one surely took the cake.

"Listen, I'm going to let you go before I say something I'll regret. I'm extremely disappointed in you guys. You're my parents, you're supposed to look out for me. And instead, you wait this long to tell me something so important? I suggest that you don't call me for a very long time. Have fun in Africa," Cappie said, pushing the off button on his cell phone. He didn't even bother to wait for his parents to say goodbye. He was absolutely livid.

Cappie stood up and started angrily pacing around his room. He was breathing heavily and his arms were shaking because he was so mad. He walked over to his wall and swung his fist into it as hard as could. He winced in pain as the shoddy plaster crumbled upon impact and a giant hole was left where his hand had been just seconds before.

"Fuck," he grunted, not thinking about the consequences of his actions. Now he had to come up with some excuse for his brothers as to why there was a huge hole in his wall, if he even bothered telling them about it at all. Cappie let out one last angry sigh before walking over and sitting down on his bed there, Cappie hastily opened the drawer to his nightstand and took out a pill bottle. It seemed like he couldn't open it fast enough. Damn the inventor of childproof bottles.

"Ehh, what the hell. Today can't get any worse," he said quietly, and the pill was down his throat in seconds. He had just taken the last of the contents of the bottle and was now considering his options. Sure, something needed to be done, some action needed to be taken, and he was well aware of the consequences that may arise now that the last pill from the bottle was making its way through his digestive system. He let out a heavy sigh, lifting his hand to run his fingers through his messy brown locks.

"What am I going to do?" Cappie quietly asked himself, as if looking to God for some kind of answer.

Cappie saw the doorknob to his bedroom turning and he smirked to himself. The Kappa Taus weren't exactly the most courteous creatures when it came to matters of privacy. Quickly shoving the pill bottle under his pillow, Cappie turned to see the figure of Beaver making his way through the doorframe.

"Yo Cap, we're out of beer for the mixer tonight. Can you head to the store and grab some?" Beaver asked somewhat embarrasedly. He had had his license suspended for thirty days the week before because he had some unresolved parking tickets.

"On my way," Cappie said, grabbing his car keys from his nightstand and getting up to exit his room. The pill bottle under his pillow was long forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not own Greek or any of the characters in it. I am simply writing this for my own (and hopefully yours!) enjoyment. This fan fiction is Cappie-centric. C/C fans may be a little disappointed because this story will lack a lot of the fluff that most viewers are looking for. This story will feature interactions between Cappie and many of the characters on the show. It's a rather short story (7 chapters) and I will post one a day which will get you all to the second Greek episode of the season! I hope you enjoy! Cappie is my favorite character on the show, so I wanted to create a flaw for him in this story. Please read/review! I may consider writing a sequel if there is interest. See you tomorrow!**

**-+- Sarah -+-**


	2. The Party

"BEER LUGE!" Cappie heard Beaver call from across the room. He watched as Beaver pumped his fist in the air before he and Wade waited at the bottom of the luge for the amber-colored liquid to enter their mouths. It soon did in a huge spurt. The pair took it like pros, though; this was clearly not the first frat party they had been to.

"Hey Cap," a voice chirped behind him as he turned to face his girlfriend, Casey Cartwright. She had just walked into the Kappa Tau house with some of the other ZBZ girls. Casey gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to witness the beer luge, take two. "I see that you've kept your priorities in order," she laughed with a quick roll of her eyes.

"The beer luge is not something you can cut corners on, Case. I didn't become president of Kappa Tau by ensuring clean living conditions for my brothers. Instead I promised them something that they actually wanted," Cappie explained to the blonde standing next to him.

"How noble of you," Casey joked, knowing that he was only kidding. Cappie was a great president for the KT house, and she knew that all of his brothers looked up to him. "So where do you think I could find a can of beer? I don't know if I'm ready to dive into the beer luge just yet," she said, lacing her fingers through Cappie's.

"Follow me, milady," Cappie said, leading Casey over to the table where the endless supply of beer was stacked.

"Hey Casey," Beaver slurred in greeting before letting out a loud burp, turning his head so as not to blow it in her face. "Ugh, that carbonation gets me every time," he said with a slight shake of his head.

"Hi Beaver," Casey responded, giving her friend an awkward light pat on the shoulder as he continued on to make his rounds. She popped the tab on her beer before taking a sip and turned to look at Cappie.

"So how were your classes today?" she asked, downing her beer rather quickly.

"Apparently better than yours by the looks of it," Cappie said, taking the empty beer can out of Casey's hand and passing her a fresh one. "My professor in American Politics told Evan and me that we're having our debate on Monday. I have some pretty killer arguments to support my side. For some reason there's just something about battling Chambers that puts a little pep in my step," Cappie said, finishing off his beer as well.

"Well, don't get too peppy. Evan is, after all, still our friend," Casey began. "But please do me a favor and crush him on Monday in that debate," she said with a laugh.

"Well how can I say no to a request like that?" Cappie joked, also laughing. His face became more serious, though. "Now tell me, fair maiden. How was your day?"

Casey smiled and shook her head. "So stressful. ZBZ's been so busy planning our huge alumni brunch. Ashleigh's new as president so she's been asking me for help because I helped plan it last year. That part wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for Rebecca. Since her father is "the Senator Logan" and that's where most of the house's funding comes from now that our status has dropped so tremendously, Rebecca wants to do everything her way. Ash and me are trying to save ZBZ as much money as possible since our money really has to last until the end of the semester but Rebecca wants a huge, elaborate ordeal. And she says since the money came from her dad that it should be up to her, anyways," Casey explained.

"That is quite the dilemma. I'm sorry, babe. But you know, if Rebecca wants to do things her way, then you should tell her to have her dad pay for the party separately. That way ZBZ's money won't be touched at all. If she's really that hell-bent on doing things her way then asking "Daddy" won't be a problem," Cappie suggested, wrapping his arm around Casey's shoulder in support.

"That's not a bad idea," Casey said, nodding her head in agreement.

Just then Rusty walked up to the pair. "Sorry to interrupt, guys. Heath's heading out to get some more beer. Did you want anything else or should that be good?" Rusty asked.

"Sounds pretty solid, Spitter. Thanks for asking," Cappie began, popping the tab on his new can. "Oh, by the way. You know that friend you're always talking about from one of your engineering classes? The one that works at the pharmacy?" Cappie asked.

"Oh, you must mean Peter. Yeah he's helping me with my grant project-" Rusty started, but was soon cut off by Cappie.

"Fascinating, yes, that's the one. Tomorrow night I was thinking of throwing a pre-pledge party. You can never start recruiting too early. You should invite Peter. He sounds like a pretty standup guy and I think Kappa Tau could really use someone like him. Do you think he'd be interested in pledging?" Cappie asked.

"Wow, Cap, that's a great idea. I'm sure he'd be honored. I'll call him and make sure he's here tomorrow," Rusty grinned, slapping Cappie on the back before he headed back to tell Heath what booze to get.

"That was really nice of you," Casey said to Cappie, raising her beer can in a toast. "I'm sure Rusty will be thrilled to have someone who understands his sense of academic pride here. I'm really proud of you," she finished, leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Well, the truth is, Case, that Rusty makes an excellent addition to Kappa Tau. I don't think anyone expected it but we've all come to respect your brother tremendously. So I don't really see any problem with diversifying the house," Cappie told her.

"I haven't seen Rusty smile like that in ages. You are truly the most wonderful boyfriend in the world," Casey said as she kissed him again.

"And you are the most wonderful girlfriend in the world," he said, returning her kiss. Then he gestured over to the beer luge. "How about we show these guys how you _really_ do the beer luge," he said, a grin spreading over his face.

Casey smiled back and the two headed over to the beer luge to get the party started.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that I couldn't get this updated last night. I am, however, posting two chapters tonight to make up for it. Please read and review! I like to know what people think, whether it be bad or good! Hope everyone enjoyed Monday night's episode of Greek! Now, on to posting the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**-+- Sarah -+-**


	3. The Plea

It was the following night and Kappa Tau was holding a pre-pledge party. Sure, Cappie did want to diversify the house, but that wasn't the real reason that he had specifically asked for Peter to be invited to this party. As Cappie made his rounds, he was on the lookout for Rusty. He soon spotted him in the common room with a tall, gangly guy Cappie had never met before.

"Just the guys I wanted to see!" Cappie greeted them with a big smile.

"You must be Cappie," Peter answered, extending his hand in greeting. He was a little dressed up for a Kappa Tau party. Cappie guessed that Rusty hadn't passed it along to his friend that they were a strictly casual fraternity.

"Yes I am," Cappie said, ignoring Peter's hand and instead pulling him in for a man hug. "Here at Kappa Tau we don't shake hands, we hug. We decided to elect several "Full House" tactics here at KT. We really feel it raises house morale. Nice sweater vest, by the way. Bold choice, I can't say that it's something I would have chosen, but it does look striking on you."

As his nickname would suggest, Rusty chose that moment to spit out a huge chug of beer at Cappie's last remark to Peter. Cappie gave him a disapproving shake of his head as Rusty went to find a napkin to clean up the mess. When Rusty came back, Cappie was still in the process of talking to Peter.

"OK, Rusty, I think it's time I take our friend Peter here out back so I can talk to him about why he wants to pledge Kappa Tau. Tell the rest of the guys we're gonna need some privacy out there," he said, putting a hand on Peter's back and leading him in the direction of the backyard.

"Sure, no problem, Cap," Rusty said. He was pretty excited that Cappie had actually wanted to pledge another guy in the Engineering program. He had to admit that Cappie had come a long way in finding ways to include all types at the fraternity.

Cappie steered Peter through the kitchen and out onto the back porch of the Kappa Tau house. They walked down the stairs where there was a beer pong table set up with a few thirty racks under them. There were a few people scattered about but Cappie asked them all to go inside so that he could talk to Peter about pledging.

"Is this some kind of hazing thing that Rusty was talking about?" Peter asked nervously, noticing that he and Cappie were the only ones outside now. "You're not going to hurt me or anything, are you?"

"Well, now that you mention it, this does look like a rather shady situation, doesn't it?" Cappie agreed, bending down to grab something from under the table. He heard a large gulp come from behind him. Cappie soon resurfaced holding two cans of beer and offered one to Peter.

"Wow, you really had me worried for a second there," Peter replied with an awkward laugh, opening the can of beer and slowly taking a sip. "I wasn't really sure what to expect when you reached under that table," he said.

"Peter, Peter, Peter," Cappie said, shaking his head. "What good would pledges be if we killed them? Besides, you're not exactly a pledge yet. I assume Rusty told you the purpose of the party tonight?" he asked the nervous young man standing across from him. Cappie took a sip from his own beer can as he waited for an answer.

"Well, he told me that you're looking for pledges for the upcoming school year. He said since you're graduating this semester that you wanted to screen the hopefuls and advise them who to pick next fall," Peter said, his voice a little less shaky as he continued to drink.

"All very true. Can you tell me why you think you would make a good addition to the Kappa Tau house?" Cappie inquired, putting his empty can of beer on the table and grabbing a new one. He noticed Peter's worried expression and gave him a pat on the back. "If you get accepted into the KT house you'll learn how to drink like a champion, too. It all comes in due time, my friend. Now back to my previous question."

"Well," Peter said, taking a deep breath. "To be honest, I never really thought about joining a fraternity before Rusty called me today and I wasn't really sold on the idea. But Rusty's always talking about the sense of brotherhood and belonging that he feels in Kappa Tau so it got me thinking that it might be something I'd want to do. I'm a very good student and I hold a steady job, so paying dues wouldn't be an issue for me-" Peter stated, all in one breath.

"No need to talk so fast, buddy. Rusty tells me you work at a pharmacy?" Cappie asked.

"Yes, for the past two years." Peter said, much more slowly. He then proceeded to chug the rest of his beer and placed the can on the table next to Cappie's.

"You must have access to some good stuff then," Cappie said, handing Peter another can.

"I guess you could say that," Peter said, starting to chug the next beer.

Cappie slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. He passed it to Peter and raised his eyebrows at him. Peter unfolded the piece of paper and looked down at it.

"Ever heard of that? Do you think you could get me some?" Cappie asked.

"This is some pretty serious stuff, Cappie. And I've never stolen drugs from work before. I don't think I should…" Peter started.

"It's OK, man. No one's forcing you to," Cappie said. A strong pain shot through his body and he had to lean against the table for support. He winced in pain as he straightened himself out. "I mean, I really need some but I wouldn't make you jeopardize your job or anything," Cappie continued, his voice strained."

"You look like you're in pretty rough shape. Tell you what. I'll get you one pill, but after that you're on your own. I'd suggest that you get a handle on this Cappie," Peter said, walking over to Cappie and helping him up the stairs of the porch. "I'll bring you something tomorrow morning after I'm done with my shift. Right now I think you should go to bed, though."

"I think you're probably right. Thanks for your help, man." Cappie said, making his way to the stairs so he could go up to bed. "Oh and Peter? You can pretty much consider yourself pledged."

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh-oh, looks like Cappie might be getting into some serious trouble with these pills... Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Comments/suggestions/criticisms are always welcome!**

**-+- Sarah -+-**


	4. The Last Straw

"Spitter!" Cappie yelled as he sloppily wrapped an arm around his little brother's shoulder. It was a Sunday night and everyone had classes the next morning, but that didn't stop the gang of KTs from going out and partying. "I daresay this is the most fun I've had at Dobbler's as of late. There's something about the room, the ambience tonight…" he trailed off, slurring every word.

The truth of the matter was that Cappie had arranged this outing because he had been in so much pain. It had been just over twenty-four hours since he had taken the pill that Peter had gotten for him, and Cappie needed more. But Peter had made it pretty clear that he couldn't get Cappie any more pills. Cappie felt pretty bad about the whole mess; he really did like Sweater Vest Kid a lot, and was being sincere when he said he wanted to pledge him in the fall semester.

But now he felt like he completely burned his bridges with the kid. Now he was here at Dobbler's because his quick fix was failing him and he needed a way to forget about the pain. He would deal with this pill problem tomorrow, one way or another. He had to.

"Cap, I think you're hammered," Rusty said with a slight shake of his head. The grin couldn't escape his face as he watched Cappie practically stumble across the room professing his love to the rest of the Kappa Taus. This is why Rusty was happy he had joined the fraternity. The sense of community between this group of guys couldn't be matched any way else. It was for that reason that he didn't mind being the designated driver for the night. After all, sometimes it was more fun watching people be drunk than actually being drunk. Watching Cappie was a prime example of this.

"Nonsense, my protégé, nonsense. I believe I would know if I was drunk," Cappie said slowly, articulating all of his words. He then made his way over to Beaver and sat in his lap. "Well, hello there, friend," he said. "You look rather stunning tonight," Cappie joked, taking his hand and stroking Beaver's face for a second. In the blink of an eye, Cappie was off of Beaver's lap and running for the bathroom.

"How many beers does this guy have in him?" Beaver laughed, gesturing towards Cappie. Beaver was drunk, too, but not nearly at the same level as Cappie.

"I'm not sure, but I guess I should take this one?" Rusty said quizzically, waiting to see if anyone else would volunteer to check on Cappie.

The rest of the brother's laughed as they started the chant of "DD". Rusty shook his head again. Sure he knew that as designated driver it was his job to clean up all the messes. He was just hoping that one of the other guys might be so drunk that they forgot. Nevertheless, he got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Well, at least you made it to the bathroom," Rusty said as he opened the door and noticed the vomit all over the floor and even on the walls. "Making it to the toilet is another story, though," he sighed, making his way to the paper towel dispenser to start cleaning the mess up.

"Now is not the time for jokes," Cappie said in a pained voice from the floor. He then grabbed for the toilet bowl and started heaving again.

"OK, Cap. I think it's time to call it a night," Rusty said, finishing the last of the clean up in the bathroom. "I'm gonna go round up the brothers. Do you remember where I parked my car?"

"Don't insult me, young man," Cappie said, waving Rusty out the door. He sat there for a few more minutes in case anything else would come up, and then headed outside. OK, so maybe he didn't remember where Rusty had parked his car. This problem was quickly solved for him when he saw a pair of headlights flashing at him from a few yards away. He walked over to the car and got into the car next to Wade.

"I'd keep the window rolled down, man," Wade said, leaning over Cappie to roll the window down for him. Almost immediately Cappie threw up yet again out the window.

"All right guys, let's head home," Rusty said, and turned the ignition to the car so that they could head back to the Kappa Tau house.

Cappie returned to his room that night not feeling very well at all. Could this really be happening to him right now? He had grown up believing that he was strong, much stronger than he had been in the last few days, anyway. In fact, as much as he couldn't stand them right now, his parents had taught him that he could overcome anything if he set his mind to it, and he felt like he was letting them down right now. But more importantly, he felt like he was letting himself down.

After throwing up out the window the whole ride home from Dobbler's, Cappie's mind was a little more in focus. He knew he needed to figure this whole pill ordeal out, but he wasn't sure how he could do that without all of his friends finding out. It had been something he had cleverly concealed since his debut at Cyprus Rhodes. He didn't want anyone to find out about his weakness.

"Great, this secret is killing me," he muttered to himself. He knew that he needed to talk to someone, but he also knew it wasn't something he was ready to tell the rest of the Kappa Taus. He could only imagine the looks on their faces if they knew.

Instead, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. There was one person he knew for sure could keep this secret for him. It was late, nearing midnight, but he knew she would be there for him if he asked her to be.

"Hello?" came her voice over the other line after the second ring. Cappie couldn't believe how relieved he felt knowing that he was about to come clean.

"Can you come over?" Cappie asked, ignoring the dull pain that had overtaken his entire body. Surely this stress could not be good for him. "I really need someone to talk to right now," he explained.

She must have heard the sense of urgency in his voice because Cappie heard a quick, "I'll be there in ten minutes," and the call ended before he could even say thank you.

* * *

**Author's Note: OK, so funny story. This is the first story I've ever posted on here. I had actually posted the two chapters last night way earlier but I didn't add them to the story so they never fully posted onto the website. So hopefully now that issue will be resolved and I'm actually posting this the right way tonight. As always, please read and review!**

**-+- Sarah -+-**


	5. The Confession

True to her word, Cappie saw the doorknob to his room turning exactly ten minutes later.

"So what's wrong, Cap? Having troubles with Miss Perfect?" the petite brunette asked in a particularly cheerful tone, taking off her coat and laying it down on Cappie's bed, an evil glimmer in her eye. Oh, how she loved being in the center of dramatic situations.

"Actually, Rebecca, this has nothing to do with Casey. She and I are doing fine. Better than fine, really," Cappie said, smiling at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend. He was so happy that the two of them had worked things out and were now exactly where they should have been since freshman year.

"Oh," was all Rebecca could manage to blurt out, rather disappointed that he hadn't called wanting some late-night sex-capades. "Then to what do I owe the pleasure of this midnight phone call?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Since sex was out, she knew that whatever Cappie was planning on telling her had to be very important, otherwise he would have waited to call her until morning.

"Before I tell you anything, Rebecca, I need your word that what you hear right now in this room will stay between us. No one can find out, especially Casey," Cappie said slowly, immediately feeling guilty that this was something that he couldn't share with Casey. But he didn't want to drag the person he loved the most into this nasty mess. He just had to figure it out on his own.

"And you know I'll keep your dirty little secret," Rebecca finished, finally understanding why he had called her here. She crossed her legs as she leaned in closer to Cappie, waiting for him to drop the bomb. This really must be something big. He had only called her twice since they had broken up her freshman year.

Once was to ask if she could drive him home from some wild party; he was too drunk to drive and Rebecca was his last resort. The second was to tell her Professor had died. Professor was the unofficial mascot of the Kappa Tau house. He was a squirrel that always managed to get into the cabinets at the house and attack unsuspecting victims. But the KT boys really had grown fond of the little rodent and were all devastated when they found him lying motionless in the cabinet one day.

"Exactly," Cappie said nervously, scooting a little bit away from Rebecca and clasping his hands together nervously. The dull pain he had been experiencing earlier was starting to intensify; Cappie was dreading telling Rebecca his news. "Listen, this isn't exactly easy for me to say," he began.

"Out with it," Rebecca said shortly, smiling sweetly at him.

The comment registered an immediate smirk on Cappie's face. Rebecca Logan sure was a no-nonsense kind of girl, and that's what Cappie liked about her. "OK, OK," Cappie started, still fumbling with his hands. He then decided to sit on his hands to avoid that torture.

"This must really be eating you up," Rebecca said, noticing his nervous gestures. She was the picture of calmness, sitting there with her head held high as though she didn't have a care in the world. She prided herself on her ability to seldom reveal her emotions, even when times were hard.

"It is," Cappie agreed, letting out a huge sigh that had been built up ever since Rebecca entered the room. "OK, it's now or never, I guess."

Cappie then started to tell Rebecca the entire truth. He began with the phone call from his parents that triggered this whole mess. He then explained the business with the pills; he even told her about how he persuaded Rusty's pharmacist friend to give him more pills, but that now his supply was totally depleted.

"Cappie, this is really serious," Rebecca said softly to him after he had finished. A look of true concern clouded her normally carefree face.

"Bec, don't give me that look. You never show an ounce of concern for anyone-"

"Well, gee. Thanks, Cap," Rebecca said, not even bothering to sound offended.

"Sorry, all I meant was that if you're this worried about the situation, then it must be a lot worse than I thought," he said, starting to wring his hands again.

"You could die, Cappie," Rebecca said matter-of-factly. She was always one to get straight to the point.

"Thanks for your consoling words, Rebecca. I think it might be time for you to leave now," Cappie said, standing up from his bed and walking over to the door.

Rebecca stroked her jacket before picking it up and sliding her arms into it. "Cappie, you know as well as anyone that Casey and I aren't exactly best friends. But I think you should tell her about this. And if those words came out of _my_ mouth, then you know it must be for the best," she advised him.

Cappie watched her stand up. "I know you're probably right," he agreed with her.

"And please, get some help," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick hug.

"I plan to. Listen, thanks for coming over, I really needed to come clean about all of this," Cappie said, ending the hug and opening his bedroom door to let Rebecca leave.

"Anytime," she stated, walking towards the door. "You know I'm only a phone call away," she said, patting him on the shoulder before walking out of the room.

"Goodnight, Rebecca. And thank you," Cappie said, closing the door behind her and making his way back over to his bed. He sat down and let out another huge sigh. "Yep, this is a lot worse than I thought," he concluded, running a hand through his hair as he climbed into bed and turned off the lamp on the nightstand next to him.

On the plus side, the pain he was experiencing earlier was now considerably less. He couldn't feel it at all, really, unless he thought about it. Must have been the burden of keeping the secret.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I'm _really_ sorry that I couldn't update. I actually tried to update for the last two days but kept getting error messages from FF that seem to have resolved themselves. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Congrats to NuitAngel for guessing correctly that it was Rebecca that Cappie called! Please read and review. I will also be posting the next chapter today. Sorry for all of the inconveniences!

**-+- Sarah -+-**


	6. The Debate

Cappie woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. He got up and went to the shower, completing his morning routine with a skip in his step. He walked to his dresser and picked out a nice button-up shirt. It was a light blue shirt and matched his eyes perfectly. He paired it with a pair of nice pants and dress shoes and even combed his hair to finish off the look. He gazed at himself in the mirror. "Damn, I look good," he said to himself, heading downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Well look at Mr. GQ," Beaver said, spooning another bite of Cap'n Crunch out of his cereal bowl. "I never thought you'd look so good today after the night you had," he laughed.

"Today is an important day, Beave," Cappie said. "I have to go head-to-head in a debate with Evan Chambers for my American Politics class. You know that I always like to look sharp when I give a presentation," Cappie said, grabbing a bowl and spoon and joining Beaver at the kitchen table.

"More like you just want to slaughter Chambers in the debate," Beaver joked, continuing to eat his breakfast.

"The thought has crossed my mind a time or two," Cappie agreed, pouring the cereal and milk into his bowl and starting to eat. "I dunno what it is, but this friendly rivalry thing that me and Evan have going on seems to work for us. I couldn't be a happier man if I killed him in this debate," he said, tearing into his bowl of cereal.

"Yeah well, just watch yourself around him, man. I don't need any competition for best friend status or anything," Beaver said, getting up to go clean out his bowl.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about, Beave. Chambers can't compete with you," Cappie said, finishing his bowl of cereal and joining Beaver at the sink.

"Why is everyone in this house so inconsiderate!" Beaver said, rather aggravated. "You use a dish, you clean it out, you put it away. Is that so hard to understand?" he said, letting out a big sigh as he began to wash the huge pile of dishes in the sink.

Cappie couldn't help but laugh at Beaver's domestic ways. "We can bring it up at the next house meeting if it's something that plagues you this much," Cappie joked. "Can you wash my bowl, too?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Good luck with your debate, bro. Do us all a favor and kill Chambers," Beaver said as Cappie left the kitchen.

"Oh, this debate will be epic, don't worry," Cappie called over his shoulder as he headed out of the house and made his way to class.

Ten minutes later, Cappie sat in his American Politics class going over his notes for the debate. He and Evan had to discuss whether Barack Obama should or should not have been elected for president. Cappie had to argue why Obama _shouldn't_ have been elected for president. It had been hard to find many flaws because Obama is so well-liked and clearly the popular contestant in the election, but Cappie felt that he had found a lot of good arguments for his side, too.

"Yeah, you better study your notes," the cocky voice of Evan Chambers called out as he strolled leisurely into the classroom. "Not that you'll need them. I have this debate in the bag," Evan said nonchalantly, taking his seat a few rows away from Cappie.

"Modesty never was your strong suit, Chambers," Cappie said simply, still looking through his notes. He knew he had a good argument, but he really wanted to make sure he nailed this debate. If he had been up against anyone other than Evan Chambers, he might have cut the poor guy a break. But victory today would be so much sweeter since he was opposing his rival.

The professor walked in a few minutes later, setting her briefcase down on her desk. She pulled out her chair and took her seat, taking out the attendance roster. She had long, dark hair that was pulled into a sleek bun on the top of her head and she wore a black skirt suit. She topped off the look with a pair of naughty librarian glasses. In other words, she was _hot._ In fact, before Cappie started dating Casey a few weeks earlier, he and Evan had made a friendly wager to see who could get further with their good-looking teacher by the end of the semester.

"OK, let me just take attendance and then our first order of business is…" she paused to look down at her agenda, "Ahh, yes. The debate between Mr. Cappington and Mr. Chambers. Good luck to both of you," she said, and then started reading names off the roster. Once she had finished taking attendance, she told the boys to take their positions at the podiums that had been set up at the front of the room.

Evan and Cappie walked to the front of the class, each placing their index cards on their podiums. Evan was to present his argument for Obama being elected and then Cappie would give his rebuttal. Evan offered valid points, but Cappie knew he had a great defense. Nonetheless, Cappie still nodded his head at certain points during Evan's argument out of respect, just waiting for his chance to jump in with his rebuttal. Finally Evan stopped speaking and it was Cappie's turn.

"My opponent offers some very valid points," Cappie began, and then felt a pang in his chest. He grabbed at his podium to steady himself, taking a deep breath. "However," Cappie said painfully, trying to continue. But the pain was too much and he found himself slinking down to the floor. His mind became cloudy and then he lost consciousness. Evan immediately went over to Cappie to try to revive him, but with no luck.

"Oh my god!" the professor called out, rushing to her desk to take out her cell phone and call 911. "Yes… one of my students just passed out and lost all consciousness. We can't revive him," her words became muffled out as the class became complete chaos. Some students just sat in their seats with shocked expressions, not knowing what to do. Others rushed to the front of the room to try to help Evan revive Cappie.

"Give him some space!" Evan shouted, directing everyone away from Cappie. Within minutes, the paramedics arrived and got Cappie situated in a stretcher. They transported him to the ambulance and put him on oxygen and they were gone in seconds.

"Casey," Evan said, still not over the shock of what had just happened to Cappie. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. "Hey, Case? It's Evan. Cappie's in pretty rough shape. He just got rushed to the hospital."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Please read and review! Also let me know if you want me to keep going with this story! The next chapter is the big reveal, where we finally find out what is wrong with Cappie!

**-+- Sarah -+-**


	7. The Reveal

"Evan, are you sure?" Casey asked frantically, immediately feeling stupid for even asking that question. Obviously if Evan had called with that news he must be telling the truth. Casey had been in the middle of a meeting about the alumni brunch and excused herself when she saw that Evan was calling her. He hadn't called her in months, so Casey knew it had to be something important. "OK, well I'm on my way, I'll just tell the girls I have to leave the meeting early. I'm sure they'll understand."

Casey hung up the phone and walked back into the common room where the group of ZBZs had gathered to discuss the planning for the alumni brunch. She went over to where Ashleigh and Rebecca were sitting. "Sorry, Ash. I have to leave early. Cappie's in the hospital. I need to go see what's up," she said quietly to her friend. She noticed that Rebecca raised her eyebrows at this news, but didn't read too much into it.

"Of course! Go, go!" Ashleigh said, standing up and giving her friend a hug while she helped Casey gather her things. "Give Cappie my best."

"Thanks, Ash. You're the best," Casey said, grabbing her keys and walking out to her car so that she could meet Cappie at the hospital.

"Umm, I'm not feeling too well," Rebecca said, exaggerating a fake cough and she too stood up from the table and vanished from the room.

Casey finally got to the hospital and went to the emergency room to see if she could find out anything about Cappie. Since she wasn't a relative, the nurse's couldn't offer her much help in finding Cappie or telling her what happened. Casey sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and put her head in her hands. She felt completely helpless not being able to see if Cappie was all right.

A few minutes later, Casey was relieved to see Evan's face walking into the waiting room. "Oh my god!" Casey cried, getting up and going over to Evan to give him a hug. "Thank goodness you're here. Tell me he's OK," Casey said, doing her best to hold back tears.

"Well," Evan said, wrapping a comforting arm around Casey. "It's amazing what the Chambers name can do. I came to the hospital after the ambulance left with Cappie. I talked to a doctor and they told me that they revived him, but it might be awhile before he can have visitors. They still need to run some tests to figure out why he needed to be here in the first place. But I did find out that Cappie's in room 405."

"Thank you so much, Evan. You've really helped me a lot. Do you mind waiting with me until they have any more news on Cappie?" she asked. "Apparently people are more willing to help you," Casey said, casting an annoyed glare over to the nurse's station.

"Sure, that's not a problem," Evan said, leading Casey back over to the chairs in the waiting room. The two sat there, not really talking much, for a few minutes before a doctor came out. Evan walked up to him and came back over to Casey after the two had finished talking. "Well, he couldn't tell me much about what happened because that's classified information. However, he did tell me that when Cappie came to he gave them all the information they needed to help him. I guess Cappie's OK now and they said he can have visitors. He asked specifically for you," Evan said.

"Thanks so much, Evan," Casey said, giving him a hug. "You've been so great today. Did you want to come in and see him with me?" she asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna take off. I mostly just stayed so that you could get the information you needed. You know I'm always here for you, Case," he said. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure you're the only thing on his mind right now," he finished with a wink.

"Well thank you so much for staying with me," Casey said, standing up and giving him another hug before he left. Casey talked to a nurse who walked her to room 405 so she could see Cappie. Casey opened the door and saw Cappie lying in the bed, eyes half open. "Hey, honey," she said, walking over and sitting in a chair on the far side of the bed.

"Hey babe," Cappie said softly, reaching for Casey's hand. "You must have been so worried. I'm sorry to have put you through all that," he told her.

"Here you are, lying in a hospital bed making apologies to me," Casey said with a little laugh, wiping some of the tears from her eyes. "I'm just glad you're OK. What happened?" she asked.

She saw Cappie shift uncomfortably in his bed before answering. "Oh you know," he said offhandedly, "I was just out with some of the boys last night at Dobbler's. Guess I had one too many beers or something. This is certainly the worst case of alcohol poisoning I've ever had. I'll never touch a drop again," Cappie joked.

Casey just sat there rubbing his hand with her thumb, quiet for a few minutes. She had always hated hospitals. It seemed like not much good came from them. And now looking at Cappie lying in the bed, she just didn't know what to say.

The silence was quickly broken when Rebecca came bursting through the door, apparently oblivious to Casey's presence. "Cappie! Great news. I talked to my dad last night and he said he'd help you with your problem. Said something about making it a tax deduction or whatever. But you don't have anything to worry about anymore!" she said happily, and then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Casey sitting on the other side of Cappie's bed. "Oh," she said nervously. "Hi Casey."

"Hi Rebecca," Casey said somewhat coldly, trying to absorb everything the brunette had just said. "How did you find out where Cappie was?"

"It's amazing what the Logan name can do," Rebecca said softly.

"Not the first time I've heard that today," Casey said, shaking her head. "Would you mind giving me a few minutes alone with my boyfriend?" Casey asked, not even bothering to look at Rebecca. Rebecca quietly left the room and Casey turned to look at Cappie. "This is a lot more than alcohol poisoning, isn't it," Casey said softly.

Cappie just laid in his bed, not saying a word. Tears started to form in his eyes as Casey continued.

"I just have one more question for you," Casey said, tears now falling freely from her eyes. "Why did Rebecca say she talked to her dad last night about your problem when you didn't even get brought to the hospital until today?"

Again Cappie just laid there in silence. He didn't know what to say, but for some reason he just couldn't tell Casey what was wrong. He had spent years keeping this secret and he didn't want anyone to think differently about him. So he chose to say nothing at all. Casey was right, and Casey now knew that Rebecca knew his secret but that she didn't. Cappie knew this wasn't going to end well for him.

"Can you please just say something?" Casey begged.

"I love you," Cappie whispered. It was all he could offer at this point.

"I love you, too. But I don't think it's enough, Cap. Apparently there are things that you can share with Rebecca that you can't share with me. I thought we were finally on the same page after all these years, but if I can't trust you, then we have nothing. I have to go," Casey said, dropping Cappie's hand and standing up to leave. "Oh, and Ashleigh sends her best," Casey said, wiping the fresh tears from her eyes as she walked to the door.

"Casey, please don't leave," Cappie begged her, but he was too late. Casey was already out the door, leaving Cappie alone. After she was gone, Cappie completely broke down into tears. These tears were interrupted, however, when Rebecca strolled back into the room, sitting in the chair that Casey had just occupied.

"I am so sorry, Cappie," she whispered to him. "I just had such good news and I wanted to share it with you," she explained.

"I want to be furious with you, but I know that this is all my fault. You told me to tell her and I just couldn't bring myself to do it when she asked," he cried.

"Cappie, it's not your fault what happened to you. You have a heart disease that you got when you traveled with your parents in Africa when you were younger. Your parents' insurance for you ran out and since they're off gallivanting they couldn't even tell you until it was too late. And your prescription ran out. None of that is your fault," she said, trying to calm him down.

"I couldn't tell her I have heart disease. I can't tell anyone. I'm free-spirited, carefree, party animal Cappie. I have worked so hard to present myself as that person. I just figured as long as I took my medicine as directed, that I never had to tell anyone. I don't want anyone to look at me like I'm weak because I literally can't live a day without taking a pill. College was such a great thing for me, I could finally break away from the fragile, wimpy Charles Cappington that I was when I was younger and everyone knew about my condition. I finally am who I want to be," Cappie said to Rebecca.

Rebecca picked up his hand and started rubbing it. "I understand that you want people to see you a certain way. I've completely changed since I've been at Cyprus, too. I can definitely understand having a past you want to forget all about," she said softly to him.

"I know you can. And I appreciate that about you. It made it easier for me to tell you what was really going on. But I meant what I said last night, Rebecca. No one can find out about this, especially Casey. I'm just not ready for people to know," Cappie said.

"My lips are sealed," Rebecca reassured him.

* * *

Outside in the parking lot, Casey sat in the driver's seat of her car, gripping the steering wheel tightly and crying uncontrollably. She just couldn't understand what Cappie could possibly be keeping from her that he could tell Rebecca about but not her. She thought they had been through enough that he would never hurt her like that again. But most importantly, she couldn't believe she had just broken up with w hat she thought was the love of her life.

Evan's words from earlier echoed in her head. _"You know I'm always here for you, Case."_ Casey searched frantically through her purse for her cell phone before dialing his number. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Hey, Case, is something wrong?" Evan asked nervously.

"Everything is wrong," she cried into the phone. "Are you busy right now?"

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: OK, well this is the end of the story. I know it's kind of a cliffhanger but it's kind of interesting that way, in my opinion. However, if enough people want me to keep writing I might continue with it. Let me know what you think of Cappie's secret! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's much longer than the others. And everyone make sure you watch Greek tonight!!!

**-+-Sarah-+-**


	8. Seeing Evan

After sobbing for nearly twenty more minutes after getting off the phone with Evan, Casey was finally calm enough to drive to the Omega Chi house. She parked her car out front and slammed the door when she got out of it. In an angry rage she walked to the front door of the house and knocked loudly several times.

Grant finally came to answer the door and looked puzzled when he saw Casey standing there. "Umm, hi Casey," he said, recognizing her from various events on campus. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Evan?" she said angrily, half-shouting. The tears were starting to build up in her eyes again.

"Come on in," Grant offered, noting how upset she was. It was times like these he was glad he preferred men. "Hey Chambers! You have company!" Grant yelled as he made his way to the staircase to shout up to Evan. A few seconds later Evan came down the stairs, immediately seeing the upset expression on Casey's face and going over to her.

"Oh my God, Casey, are you OK?" he asked, walking over to her and giving her a quick hug. "Is Cappie all right?" he asked, not knowing what could have happened to make Casey so angry.

"Oh, Cappie's fine and dandy, at least that's what he told me," Casey said bitterly, returning his hug and casting a look at Grant to tell him this was a private conversation.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get going. Me and Calvin are heading out to the movies soon and… yeah," Grant said, shaking his head before walking into the kitchen.

"Let's go upstairs. A little more privacy," Evan said, putting his arm around Casey's shoulder and leading her upstairs as if she had never been in the Omega Chi house before. The truth was, she knew the path to Evan's room like the back of her own hand.

Once they got inside, Casey sat on Evan's bed and the tears immediately started to fall from her eyes. "Evan, why did this have to happen?" she said between cries.

Evan got a box of tissues from his nightstand and passed them to Casey before sitting down next to her. She pulled one out and blew her nose, then tossed it into the trash can. "Tell me what happened to make you this upset, Casey," he said softly to her.

"OK, well I went in to see Cappie today. I was holding his hand and he woke up and everything was good. He seemed to be fine, made it out to be nothing, really," Casey started.

"That's good news. So what's the problem?" Evan asked.

"The problem is that after he told me it was nothing Rebecca came in and said she talked to her dad about his problem and that he agreed to help Cappie with his problem," Casey explained as she let out a sniffle.

"So what's wrong with him then?" Evan asked.

"That's just the thing. He wouldn't tell me. God knows what could be wrong with him, but he doesn't trust me enough to tell me. And worse still, Rebecca knows whatever it is and I don't," Casey said. "This is killing me, Evan. There could be something seriously wrong with him, and whatever it was landed him in the hospital today. And the worst part is that he'd rather have Rebecca help him with it than me. I honestly never thought that Rebecca would come between me and Cappie again," Casey said sadly.

"I am so sorry, Casey. It must be terrible feeling like Cappie trusts Rebecca more than he trusts you," Evan said, wrapping his arms around Casey for a hug.

"I hope you don't mind that I came here to talk to ,you about this. It's just that at the hospital you told me you'd always be here for me, and I knew that you're the only other person who would understand how awful it was that Rebecca has gotten in the way of my relationships with two boyfriends," Casey said with a sigh.

Evan put a finger on Casey's lips to quiet her and smiled. "I meant what I said earlier, Case. I will always be here for you. I feel awful about how things ended between us, and I'm sorry that you had such a bad day. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

Now it was Casey's turn to put her finger on Evan's lips, except she didn't want to talk anymore. She slowly leaned closer to Evan to kiss him, and was surprised when he pulled away.

"You're with Cappie, Case," he said softly to her, his voice slightly trembling.

"Actually, I broke up with him. I told him if there were secrets that he was comfortable enough to tell Rebecca but that he couldn't share with me, than we have no trust or honesty in our relationship. And you know how important those two things are to me. It's not gonna work out between me and Cappie," she said, as if justifying her reason for wanting to kiss Evan. She leaned in to kiss him again but he still pulled away.

"You know how I feel about you, Casey. If we do this, then I'm playing for keeps. But I know you're upset right now, and that you would totally regret this in the morning. I just can't let it happen," Evan said, trying to put her down as gently as possible.

"You're right. What am I doing? I have no idea what I want right now," Casey said defeatedly, running a hand through her hair. "I'm really tired, though, and I don't want to face Rebecca's smug look or deal with my other sisters tonight. Do you mind if I crash here?" Casey asked.

"That's fine. It's getting kind of late, anyways. I'm a little tired myself," Evan said, rubbing his hand up and down Casey's arm. He stood up and fluffed the pillows on his bed and pulling back the blankets so Casey could climb into bed. Then he tucked her in.

"You're so sweet," Casey said, her eyes already half-closed after the busy and upsetting day she had had.

"Thanks, I try," Evan said with his signature grin, pulling his shirt off over his head and walking over to his futon.

"Aw, Evan, I didn't mean to kick you out of your own bed. Here, I can make room for you. I could really use the comfort after the day I've had," she said to him, shifting over to make room for him.

"Are you sure about this?" Evan asked, and upon her nod went over to his bed and climbed in next to her. Casey immediately snuggled up to him and was asleep in minutes.

The next morning, Casey woke up to find herself alone in the bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking over to see that Evan had returned to the futon at some point during the night. "What a gentleman," she said quietly, a smile lighting up her face as she took in his sleeping form. She slowly got out of his bed and gathered her things together, then walked over and gave Evan a kiss on the cheek, being careful not to wake him.

She went out to her car, not too thrilled about what today might hold.

* * *

**Author's Note: OK, so I decided to just update this story whenever I feel the need, which will hopefully be once or twice a week. I came to realize that my own cliffhanger was bothering me and I wanted to play it out a little more! So I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the lack of Cappie in this chapter, I know everyone loves him! Please read and review, I love hearing people's thoughts!**

**-+- Sarah -+-**


	9. The Drive Back

The next morning Cappie was told he could leave the hospital. He laid in the bed in his room quietly, looking around and letting out a big sigh. It was around seven in the morning. He was waiting for Rebecca to come and pick him up. He couldn't help thinking to himself that it shouldn't be Rebecca coming to pick him up, it should be Casey.

Then he remembered that Casey had broken up with him over this secret. He realized that he probably should have told her what was going on, but he didn't want her to feel bad for him. He didn't want her to treat him differently. He wanted to go back to school and resume the role of Cappie, fun-loving, carefree fraternity president. He didn't want his heart condition haunting him for his final two months at Cyprus Rhodes.

He knew Casey was mad, and he understood why she would be. Add Rebecca Logan knowing the secret into the mix and he was surprised that he didn't have a few broken ribs on top of being dumped. But he felt as hurt as if that had actually happened, and he knew it was his fault. Maybe when it got closer to graduation he would tell her, and just hope she could forgive him, and see why it was so important for him to keep this secret. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Rebecca came bursting through the door.

"Morning!" she said to him loudly in greeting, a big smile on her face. She barely glanced at him as she went over to the bed and pulled him out of it in one great tug.

"Hey," he winced, steadying himself. "I am just getting out of the hospital, you know. You could try being a little more gentle," he said.

"Gentle was never really my forte," Rebecca said with a smirk. "Besides, you said yesterday you were feeling a lot better. And you have to get on your feet sometime. At least you're already changed and ready to leave this place. Hospitals kinda gross me out," she said.

The two of them proceeded to check Cappie out of the hospital and walk to the parking lot. She pushed the button on her keys to unlock the doors and Cappie got in on the passenger's side.

"Thanks for coming to get me," he said. "And thanks for talking to your dad for me. It really means a lot," he said, casting a quick glance her way. He felt kind of awkward having her drive him back to the KT house, but she was the only one he knew to call this early in the morning. He figured his brothers would all still be passed out and hung over by the time he got home, even though it was a Tuesday. The KTs were known for partying at any given time or occasion.

"Anything for a friend," Rebecca said with a smile, looking over at him quickly and seeing the upset look on his face. "Why so down? Still bummed about Casey?" she asked. Cappie had explained the situation to her this morning when he had called to ask her for a ride back to the KT house.

"I think I'm entitled to feel a little "bummed" as you call it, yes," he said. "Things were finally back to normal, and this ordeal royally screwed things up. I can't believe she broke up with me."

"You can't? This is Casey Cartwright we're talking about here. She values trust and honesty as much as I value my bank account," Rebecca said before adding her final dig. "I told you to tell her."

"I know you did, but I just couldn't. I didn't expect for this to ever be an issue. My parents have been providing me with health insurance my whole life. I never thought it would just disappear so suddenly, especially since I get kicked off the plan when I graduate, anyways. They couldn't have let it slide for two more months?" Cappie asked disbelievingly.

"Well, that's all resolved now, and I'm sorry you're feeling so bad about this Casey thing," Rebecca told him, as she turned the car down Greek Row. The KT house was the last one on the road, and Rebecca noticed a very familiar car in front of the Omega Chi house as she drove past. She had hoped that Cappie hadn't noticed, but one look at his face told her everything she needed to know.

"Maybe she's just there to pick him up to get coffee or something?" Rebecca said nervously, trying to ease Cappie's pained expression

"I don't want to talk about it," Cappie said softly, looking down into his lap. This had to be the worst day of his life. Here he was, losing Casey to Chambers again, and he didn't know what he could do to get her back. This breakup was entirely on him because he had to keep this secret from her. He had to keep his old life, even if that meant not having Casey.

"Well, you know I'm always up for a romp in the sack if you want to get back at her," Rebecca said with a nervous laugh, trying to ease the mood as she pulled up in front of the KT house.

"That's the absolute last thing I should do," Cappie said defeatedly before unbuckling his seat belt. "Thanks for the ride, though. It's good to know I have at least one person on my side," he said, offering her a small smile before getting out of the car.

"Anytime, Cap," Rebecca said, giving him a wave as he shut the door and went back into his house. She sat in front of the house for a few minutes, thinking about what she should do next. An evil glimmer cast her eyes as she figured out what she was going to do. She was going to call out Casey Cartwright.

She turned the key in her ignition and made her way back to the ZBZ house. When she got in she headed straight for the kitchen and started brewing a pot of coffee. Surely Casey would be home soon, she wouldn't want any of the other sisters to know she had been out for the whole night. In a few minutes the coffee pot dinged, signaling that it was done. As if on cue, Rebecca also heard the front door open and shut, and a few seconds later Casey came walking quietly into the kitchen.

"Morning, Case," Rebecca said brightly. "Want some coffee?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Please read/review! Also, make sure you watch Greek tomorrow night! Next chapter should be up in a couple of days, but I really want some more feedback with this chapter. I got a few Story Alerts this week which is awesome! Now I just need some more reviews! *wink wink nudge nudge*.**

**-+-Sarah-+-**


	10. The Confrontation

Upon seeing Rebecca in the kitchen, Casey immediately tried to change the course of her path but to no avail. Rebecca had spotted her, and worse, had even had the nerve to offer her a cup of coffee. There was no way that Rebecca was actually being _nice_, Casey thought. That wasn't in the Logan vocabulary. So instead of pouring a cup of coffee like Rebecca asked, Casey went straight for the refrigerator and got out the carton of orange juice.

"Hmm, I guess I never did really believe it was coffee you were after this morning," Rebecca said with a smirk, watching Casey over the rim of her coffee mug.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Casey asked, rather annoyed that Rebecca was even bothering to talk to her after the day they had had yesterday. She quietly slammed the cabinet door shut so as not to disturb any of the other sisters in the house and then took a seat at the dining table.

Rebecca followed Casey to the table and sat down on the opposite end. "Oh, it doesn't mean anything, really," Rebecca said offhandedly. She could see that Casey was looking uncomfortable at the other end of the table and Rebecca loved every minute of it. "Except that I noticed your car wasn't here when I pulled into the ZBZ house this morning."

Casey really didn't feel like talking to Rebecca, but thought that she needed to come up with some explanation as to where she was that morning so that she could avoid the rumors that would inevitably get spread.

"Katherine called me over to discuss some Pan-Hellenic stuff. She never really was a thoughtful one," Casey said jokingly, getting up to put her glass in the sink.

"Wrong," she heard Rebecca say icily from the table. Casey stopped in her tracks at Rebecca's remark. "Unless of course Katherine is shacking up at the Omega Chi house," she heard the brunette continue. "Which I guess wouldn't be too far of a stretch after what that slut Natalie did."

Casey turned to look at Rebecca. "What I do and where I go is really none of your concern. And quite frankly, I don't want to look at or speak to you right now after what happened yesterday. So what if I was visiting Evan? You just can't help but destroy anything that I have with my boyfriends, can you?" Casey said angrily.

"You're right," Rebecca began, ignoring the second half of what Casey said to her. "Normally it wouldn't be any of my business. And I don't really care. But as it happens I wasn't the only one that saw your car parked at the Omega Chi house this morning," she finished, letting her words sink in to the blonde's head.

"Cappie," Casey said quietly to herself. She felt awful right now. As much as he had hurt her yesterday, she would never want to hurt him in a million years. She would never wish that kind of pain on him because she loved him more than anything. And to think that he saw her at the Omega Chi house of all places. She could only imagine how devastated he must have been to see her so quickly back with Evan Chambers. But as bad as she felt, she couldn't get over her own pain, the pain of Cappie keeping this secret from her.

"Yes, Cappie. You know, the crazy carefree one with the heart of gold? The one that's absolutely in love with you? I had to witness the most heartbroken look I've ever seen cross this boy's face when I drove him home this morning, from the hospital of all places. And where were you when he was coming home? Having sex with Evan Chambers," she said disapprovingly.

"I didn't have sex with Evan," Casey said, the anger returning to her voice. "And Cappie and I broke up yesterday because of this secret, although I'm sure you already know all about that if you drove him home this morning. Anyways, it was nice talking to you, but I think I'm going to leave now," Casey continued in a sarcastic tone. She walked out of the kitchen in a rush, towards the front door of the house where she crashed into Ashleigh, who was walking down the stairs in her fuzzy pink bathrobe.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Ashleigh asked groggily, looking at Casey, who just glared at her. "Sorry, is it too soon for that joke?" Ashleigh asked, letting out a nervous chuckle. When Casey walked outside, Ashleigh followed her. "What's wrong, Case?" she asked.

Casey sat down on the front steps and put her face into her hands. Soon enough, the tears were falling freely from her eyes. Ashleigh sat down next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder. "Talk to me, Case," she said softly.

"Cappie was in the hospital yesterday, and I went to go see him. He made it seem like everything was fine but then Rebecca came into his hospital room and said that her dad agreed to help Cappie with his problem. Only Cappie wouldn't tell me what the problem was, and it killed me that he didn't trust me enough to let me know, but that he did trust Rebecca enough to have her help him. So I ended up breaking up with him yesterday," Casey said between sobs.

"Aww, Casey, I'm so sorry," Ashleigh said comfortingly. "Maybe things will work themselves out, though. Do you want to be with him?" she asked.

"I don't know what I want. I love him so much, but I can't stay in a relationship where there's no trust. I don't even know if it's up to me anymore, though. I ended up going to Evan's last night because I was so upset over my breakup with Cappie. Nothing happened between us, but when Rebecca was driving Cappie home from the hospital this morning, I guess they saw my car parked outside of the Omega Chi house," Casey finished.

"Ouch, that's no good," Ashleigh replied, wrapping her arm tighter around Casey's shoulder. "But as long as nothing happened between you and Evan, I don't see why Cappie wouldn't forgive you," she said reassuringly.

"But I have to figure out if I'm going to be able to forgive him," Casey replied sadly.

"Looks like you have some serious thinking to do," Ashleigh said. "It's probably best if you get out of the house, though. I don't blame you for not wanting to be around Rebecca right now," Ashleigh continued with a smile.

"Well, I need to go somewhere that I know Cappie won't be," Casey said, then stood up and started walking to her car. "I'll be at the library if you need me!" she called over to Ashleigh, hopping into the driver's side and making her way off of Greek Row.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter we see Cappie struggling with his decision to keep the secret from Casey! Stay tuned and keep the feedback coming! No reviews for last chapter :( and I'm done begging. But I do hope everyone is enjoying the story even if they aren't saying it!**

**-+-Sarah-+-**


	11. Cappie's Thoughts

Slamming the door shut behind him, Cappie walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it, burying his head under his pillow. He couldn't believe that he had just seen Casey's car at the Omega Chi house, but what did he really expect? For Casey to just wait around for him forever until he was ready to confide in her? He did, however, expect her to wait at least more than twenty-four hours.

The rush of emotions he was feeling was starting to become overwhelming. Here he was, freshly discharged from the hospital after nearly dying from his heart condition. Casey had broken up with him and had already decided to jump on the Chambers bandwagon again. He was making himself sick just thinking about it. If you had asked him yesterday how solid he thought his relationship with Casey Cartwright was, he would have said it was indestructible. And yet, look at how things played out.

He let out a laugh at the fact that Rebecca Logan was his closest friend right now. He had to laugh or else he would cry. It's not that he didn't like Rebecca, because he actually could relate to her on a lot of levels. Although her parents provided her with everything she needed financially, they weren't there for her emotionally, and this is exactly how it had been for Cappie his whole life. Rebecca feared commitment, and so did Cappie, to an extent. He couldn't really picture himself staying with any one person for very long. Unless that person was a bubbly blonde with the most amazing hazel eyes he had ever seen.

But most importantly, he noted to himself, Rebecca was misunderstood. She put up high walls that no one could see over or break through. Cappie was beginning to feel that way himself. The secret of his heart condition was his wall. And how could he expect anyone, least of all the one person who truly mattered to him, to break through this wall if he wasn't willing to take a sledge hammer to it himself?

He knew he loved Casey and that he wanted to be with her. But how much could he really expect her to take from him? Cappie had always put Casey on a pedestal, never quite feeling like he was good enough for her for reasons that were beyond his control. And still, Casey had looked at him with those sparkling eyes of hers and somehow convinced him that none of it mattered and that she loved him for him and that was enough.

It was at this moment that Cappie realized that Casey had put him on a pedestal, too. Not only did she love him and all of his flaws, but she truly believed that he was this legendary person who was capable of doing anything. Not even he thought that highly of himself. Cappie laughed at that thought, realizing that he did think quite highly of himself, but still not to the extent that Casey did.

This was it. Cappie finally realized that Casey was his soul mate. He grinned to himself as he remembered the wise words he had once spoken to Rusty. "_You can always go back to your soul mate, that's what makes them your soul mate._" But this would be the last time he went back to her, because he was determined that nothing was ever going to come between them again.

His face lit up with this epiphany. In fact, he couldn't believe why he hadn't just told her in the first place. Sure, it was a terrifying thought to have his identity torn away from him, but was his last two months at Cyprus Rhodes really worth losing the love of his life? He knew that it wasn't. He knew that even if he had two years to go before graduation, or even two decades, that he would abandon that life in a second. Because even by losing that way of life, he was still gaining the only thing that meant anything.

This was the girl of his dreams and he knew he would never keep a secret from her again. He just had to find a way to convince her that their relationship was worth holding on to. He smiled to himself at how many times she had come to him pleading that exact case. And now he was the one that had to assure her. And he would. He would fight for Casey Cartwright with everything that he had in him, because she was the most valuable thing in his life.

Now Cappie just had to find her. He had to finally get this secret off his chest and pray that she would forgive him. Pray that she still thought there was something left to fight for, because he really couldn't imagine his life without her. Cappie grabbed his keys from his nightstand and ran down the stairs of the KT house, running out the door past the confused look on all of his brothers' faces. There was no time to stop and chat with them; he was on a mission. He drove to the ZBZ house and parked out front, running to the front door and ringing the bell.

Ashleigh came to the door a few moments later, swinging the door open widely and backtracking once she realized it was him. "Oh, hi Cappie. How are you feeling?" Ashleigh asked awkwardly not really knowing how to act around him since he had hurt Casey so badly.

"Fine, thanks. Is Casey here? I really need to talk to her," he said, looking over Ashleigh's shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of Casey.

"She's not here," Ashleigh said uneasily. "She's really hurt by everything that happened yesterday, Cappie. She left the house to think."

"I know I hurt her yesterday, but I need to make it up to her. I love her so much and I just want things to go back to the way they were. I'll do anything that I have to. Do you know where she is?" Cappie desperately asked.

"Well, I really can't say," Ashleigh started, then began to feel bad for Cappie. He was a good person, flawed maybe, but still good. And she knew that he and Casey were meant for each other. "But," she continued, coughing exaggeratingly as if to signal something, "she did mention that she needed to go somewhere that she knew you wouldn't be."

Cappie raised an eyebrow, confusion written all over his face. Ashleigh let out a few more fake coughs so that he would think about what she said. Suddenly, it clicked. "Thanks, Ash!" he said, giving the girl a hug before running back to his car. He drove as fast as he could to the library, bursting through the doors and scanning the room for Casey. His eyes soon settled upon her, and he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as he noticed that she was sitting with Evan Chambers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Haha, I realized after posting last time that this wasn't the order I had originally planned to put Chapters 11 and 12, but they're interchangeable. And since I hinted at a Cappie-centric chapter, I figured I should deliver. Hope you enjoy!**

**-+- Sarah -+-**


	12. The Library

Casey sat at a table in the library, absently thumbing through a book about ancient Greece that the last person who was at this table must have been reading. As she skimmed the pages and looked at how the ancients lived _their_ lives, Casey couldn't help but smile thinking of her own Greek existence. When she had first pledged Zeta Beta Zeta in her freshman year of college, she was so excited at the prospect of joining a sorority and meeting all the hot guys she wanted. As she got more and more engulfed in the Greek system, though, she realized that she wanted to make changes; she wanted to be a part of something bigger. As she built friendships and entered new relationships, she learned more and more about herself and who she was, but more importantly about who she _wanted_ to be. She had come to realize that she was capable of most anything if she set her mind to it.

Casey slammed the book shut with a sigh and set her head down on the table between her folded arms. Right now she didn't feel like she was in control at all. The one person that she felt like she could trust more than anything had completely betrayed her. Not only that, but he had put that trust into an ex-girlfriend. And still Casey loved Cappie more than anything. She just wasn't sure she could get past it if there was a secret in their relationship.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head around quickly to see who it was. "Evan!" she said, surprised to see him there. Then she remembered how she had left his room this morning without so much as a goodbye and lowered her eyes to the ground. "What's up?" she asked, still staring at the floor.

"You don't have to look so awkward around me, Case. I'm just here getting some studying done so I figured I'd say hi," Evan told her, pulling out the chair next to Casey and taking a seat.

"Oh, right. Well I just want to apologize for this morning. I got up pretty early and didn't want to wake you," Casey began, stumbling for words.

Evan put a hand up to stop her from speaking. "Apologies aren't necessary, Casey. I've been in that situation before, but usually the roles are reversed," he said with a grin. "Besides, it's not like anything happened last night, anyway. Or did it?" he joked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"No, nothing happened," Casey said with a laugh, glad that Evan wasn't mad at her for abandoning him that morning. Still, she did feel bad because she didn't want to lead Evan on. He had just been so nice to her in the last few days and she really needed the support. "So what are you working on?" she asked, scooting her chair over to see what he was working on.

"Just some stuff for the class I have with Cappie. He was actually holding his own in our debate on Monday, and I think the professor's gonna give him the mercy victory since he got rushed out of class by ambulance," Evan told her.

Casey's face fell at the mention of Cappie's name and the fact that he had been in the hospital. She had been so worried when she got the news and it had devastated her that Cappie would lie to her and tell her that everything was OK when it wasn't. She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes as she remembered everything that she and Cappie had to go through to get where they were and how it all got destroyed by whatever secret he was keeping from her in a matter of minutes.

"Whoa, Case. Did I say something wrong?" Evan asked, immediately regretting his decision to mention Cappie's name. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer to him. "Don't worry, Casey," he said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "Things will get better."

"I just don't see how they can, Evan. Everything is such a mess right now," Casey said, sniffling back her tears. She wiped her eyes and turned to look at Evan. She had to admit, Evan was a great friend. He knew exactly what to do to make her feel better. But when he touched her it just didn't feel _right_. Evan could never be for her what Cappie was. She loved Evan as a friend, but she was _in love_ with Cappie. And she knew that somehow she needed to work things out with him.

She had to find out what had happened with Cappie and why he was so afraid to talk to her about it. She turned to look at Evan, resting her hand on his face and stroking his cheek with her thumb. She smiled a little at him before saying, "Cappie's the one for me. I'm sorry it couldn't be you. You're a great guy, and you're going to make a girl very happy one day. That girl just isn't me," she whispered.

Evan let out a slow sigh, contemplating what to say next. He knew he wanted Casey in his life, and he knew he couldn't mess this up if he was going to stay friends with her. "I think deep down I always knew that," he admitted. "You're a great girl, Case, and I know that you and Cappie will be able to work things out," he said, patting Casey's knee comfortingly.

"Thank you so much for being there for me these past couple of days. I'll be here for you anytime you need anything," Casey smiled, and leaned forward to give Evan a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Unbeknownst to Evan and Casey, Cappie had been watching this entire exchange from a distance, but he didn't know what they had been saying. When Casey kissed Evan on the cheek, Cappie decided it was time to head over and break up the little love affair.

"Well, well, well," Cappie said, approaching the two of them. "What is going on here?" he asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, long time no update! Sorry this took so long. I completely forgot about it. Looking to wrap the story up in a couple more chapters, which should be out in the next couple of weeks. As always, please read and review!**

**-+-Sarah-+-**


End file.
